Home Alone
by Katie5993
Summary: HarryXGinny Set just before Harry's sixth year although some things may not match up . Harry and Ginny are left home alone...What will they get up to? My first EVER fanfic. I take constructive critisism well. I know theres MINOR mistakes and stuff
1. Harry's Arrival

Hi, this is my first time writing a fanfic, EVER! So please just bare with me. I'm not sure how long or how this story is going to turn out at the moment. :D

Rated T for future chapters.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters, I only own the plot. :)**

**P.S. I am re-uploading ALL of the chapters, as many people have complained about gramatical errors. I have never been all that good with grammer, but I hope this story is now up to scratch. **

* * *

It was four more weeks until the end of the summer holidays and four more weeks until Harry started his sixth year at Hogwarts and he had just arrived at The Burrow. To him, The Burrow was the second best place in the world (the first of course being Hogwarts).

Harry knocked on the large front door and a few moments later it was opened by Ginny Weasley. Every time Harry set eyes on her, his heart skips a beat and he is stunned by her beauty. She looked slightly surprised to see him.

"Hi Harry! I didn't know you were coming today?"

"Yeah, I couldn't stand being at the Dursleys for a moment longer." _And I could wait to see you _he thought, smiling at her.

Harry lifted he Trunk and Hedwig's cage through the door way and into the kitchen, were he was greeted my Mrs Weasley.

"Harry Dear!! We weren't expecting you until tomorrow! How are you?" She said, engulfing him in a hug "Your looking a bit peaky. I hope your Aunt and Uncle are feeding you properly."

"Yes, yes Mrs Weasley, I'm fine." Harry said cheerfully, glad to feel at home at last.

"Good, good. Ron's upstairs with Hermionie who arrived just last night." Harry raced up the stairs excited to see his best friends again.

On the way up to Ron's room. Harry bumped into Fred and George.

"Harry mate!"  
"How are you?"  
"We thought you weren't coming-"  
"Until tomorrow?"  
"We guess-"  
"You couldn't get away fast enough eh?"

"Yeah, something like that." Harry chuckled.

Once he reached Ron's door, Harry knocked on it twice and opened it. As soon as Harry stepped though the door way Hermionie swallowed him in a hug.

"Harry! Your early!"

Harry had always loved Hermionie, she's like the older sister he never had. Once Hermionie had stopped hugging him, Harry walked over to Ron.

"You all right mate?" Ron asked

"Not bad. Yourself?"

"Not bad."

"Cool, cool."

Hermionie rolled her eyes at her two best friends. _Boys, _she thought.

"So Harry," she said, trying to start a conversation. "What have you been up to?"

The trio spent the of the day talking about the beginning of the summer holidays, Harry talking about how he'd threatened Dudley several times with magic, Hermionie talking about how she had spent time with her Muggle parents and studying, and Ron talking about how he had been playing tricks on the rest of his family with Fred and George.

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning to Mrs Weasley calling Ron and himsef down to breakfast. Harry reached around for his round rimmed glasses on his bed slide table and positioned them on his head. He sat up to see Ron sprawled on his bed, snoring loudly. Harry got up and rooted around in his trunk for some clothes and slipped them on. Once he was dressed, Harry walked over to Ron's bed and nudged him awake.

"Ron, mate, it's time to get up."

Having heard Harry, Ron chose to ignore him and turned on his side with his back to Harry. Harry smiled at this and knew exactly what to do next.

"Fine, I'll go and have _Breakfast _without you." Harry said emphasising the word "Breakfast". At the sound of this word Ron sat blot upright and began to get dressed. He could never resist food.

Within a couple of minutes, Ron and Harry were making there way down stairs, ready to indulge themselves in breakfast.

As soon as Harry hit the bottom of the stairs, he smelt an aroma of freshly baked bread, bacon and coffee.

Harry entered the kitchen to see Mrs Weasley cleaning, Fred and George in deep discussion about there joke shop at the breakfast table, Mr Weasley reading the Daily Prophet whilst having a bowl of porridge, and the gorgeous Ginny (she truly was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen) buttering toast at the breakfast table.

After Harry had stopped thinking what he shouldn't be thinking, to do with him and his best friends sister, he had Ron sat down for breakfast.

"Children, your father and I are going to Diagon Alley to get your school things for you. Would anybody like to come with us?" Mrs Weasley asked everyone sitting at the table.

Fred and George immediately piped up.

"We need to check on our joke shop. Don't we George?"

"Your right, Fred"

"Right OK. That's fine." Mrs Weasley answered.

"Oh, Mrs Weasley, I could do with getting some bits and pieces too. Would you mind if I came with you?"

"Of course not Hermionie, Dear." Mrs Weasley told Hermionie.

"I may join you on that, Herms." Ron said. "What about you Harry, mate? You gonna join us?"

"Nah, you're alright." Answered Harry. "I might just stay here and take it easy."

"Are you sure Harry, Dear?" Mrs Weasley asked. "Nothing important you need?"

"No, Mrs Weasley its fine, honestly"

"Well, if your sure..What about you, Ginny, dear?" Mrs Weasley asked, turning to her daughter.

"No mum. I need to write a few letters to...people, to see how there summers going." answered Ginny.

"Ooooohhhh! You gonna write one to darling Dean, Ginny?" Ron teased. "_Ohh Dean I miss you so much! Ohh I love you! Ohh Deaann!" _

Ron, Fred and George all cracked up, laughing. Ginny turned bright red. Harry hoped so much that what Ron said wasn't true.

"Oh shut up!! I'm not even going out with Dean!!" Ginny argued, looking down, trying to ignore her older brothers.

"Now, now children." Mrs Weasley said, trying to came her offspring's down. "Right, now. Fred, George, Hermionie and Ron will join Arthur and I, and Harry and Ginny are staying here. We of course will be travelling by Floo. I want everyone to be ready in 15 minutes please."

As soon as everyone ate their breakfast, and they were dressed, they all stood in front of the fireplace. Mr Weasley went first, grabbing a handful of Floo powder and clearly said "Diagon Alley" and with a _whoosh_ of green flames, he was gone. Following him were Fred, George, Ron and Hermionie, in that order.

Mrs Weasley was the last to leave, saying goodbye to Ginny and Harry.

"We'll probably a few hours." She said hugging Harry. "Are you sure your going to be ok?" She asked now hugging Ginny.

" We'll be fine mum, honestly." Ginny said, smiling reassuringly.

And with that, Molly Weasley took a handful of Floo powder, stood in the fireplace, clearly said "Diagon Alley" and was gone with a _poof_ of green flames.

* * *

So that's that! My first fanfic! ahh Im so excited! I will hopefully update in the next few days.  
Please, please review!  
Constructed critism is always good!  
Love Katie xxxx


	2. Harry's Confession

Hi again!! I know the beginning of this chapter is really quite shit but I promise it will get better. :)

So I just want to say thank you to all my reviews, and thanks for telling me what you thought of the first chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, only the plot. (duh!)**

Enjoy!

**P.S. All of Harry thoughts are in Italics .**

**Chapter two: Harry's Confession.**

Once everyone had left, both Ginny and Harry went upstairs, Ginny to write her letters, Harry to polish his broom.

Whilst Harry was polishing his broom all he could think about was Ginny. How much he cared for her. How much he just wanted to be with her. How much he wanted to hold her and never let her go. How much he loves her..He loves her..Love.

_Loves a hell of a big thing...Do I really love her? _Harry thought. _I cant stop thinking about her. Isn't that a sign of love? I want to be with her all the time. I want her to be happy, I don't want to let any harm come to her. Oh My God. I do love her. I'm in love with Ginny Weasley. I have to tell her. _

_How can I tell her?_

_**You can't tell her!**_

_But I love her!_

_**She's your best friends sister! What would Ron think?!**_

_But..but..Ron doesn't have to know!!_

_**Whatever, it's your funeral.**_

Harry didn't care what his conscience said. He was going to tell Ginny, no matter what. There was just one problem. How does he tell her?!

He's only got a few hours to do it in. Will that be long enough? Should he tell her today? Of course he should tell her today, its eating him up inside.

But what if she doesn't like him? What if to her, he's just her brother's best friend? What of she actually does like Dean instead of Harry? What if it ruins there friendship forever? Could Harry ever live with that?

All of these questions were running through Harry's head while he was pacing up and down Ron's room.

He needed to stop think of the "What ifs" and start thinking about what he was actually going to say to her..She was just in the next room. He could just go in now and blurt it out...

_Don't be ridiculous Harry. _He thought. _You can just run in there and scream GINNY I LOVE YOU!_

That was a good point. Harry just needed to collect his thoughts, and think rationally what he was going to say to her.

"This could take a while" Harry sighed.

After another half an hour of pacing up and down Ron's room, going through the conversation in his head and memorising a few things, Harry was finally ready to confess his love to Ginny.

Harry knocked on her bed room door twice and poked his head round.

"Oh hi Harry!" Ginny said, tieing a letter to Ron's mad owl, Pig.

Harry head suddenly went clammy at the sight of her. Oh God. How was he going to do this?

"Errrr, Gin, can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah, sure, take a seat." Ginny answered pointing to her bed. "Pig! Will you stay still for one minute?!" Harry smirked at this. She's so cute when she gets mad.

After Ginny had finally managed to tie the letter on Pig's leg, she open her bedroom widow and Pig _zoomed _out.

"So, what's up?" Ginny asked, coming to sit next to Harry on the bed. Harry was a slight pause as Harry just stared at her for a few moments, taking in her beauty. "Harry??"

"Oh right." Harry said embarrassingly. "Well, you know how we've known each other for a while and we know each other quite well? You being Ron's sister and all, but-"

"Harry, your rambling." Ginny told him.

"Your right. Sorry" Harry apologised. "It's just...That...Well..."

"Yeah..."

"I like you Ginny. I mean _really_ like you. As in more than just my best friend's sister. Ginny...I...I...I think...I think I love you."

Ginny just started at Harry not knowing what to say. He _loved _her!

There were several moments of silence before Harry said something again.

"Okkaaayy...From that I'm guessing you don't like me either, which is fine, yaknow. Seen as you probably think I'm just your brothers best friend and your probably madly in love with Dean. You probably don't even like me at all!" Harry realised he was blabbering and tried to calm himself down. "It's just that, I do love you Ginny and I had to tell you. It's been eating me away inside for months now, and I couldn't bare it any longer. I don't care if you don't like me the same way, I just want you to be happy." Harry looked up, into her eyes to see her smiling back at him.

Ginny flung her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him. It was a gentle kiss at first, filled with love and care. Harry and Ginny's love for each other.

After a while they both broke apart for air. Ginny's arms were still around Harry's neck, whilst his were around her waist. There heads were inches apart. They could feel each others breath on their skin.

"I love you too Harry." Ginny told him with a huge grin on her face. "I've always loved you. From the first time I saw you at Kings cross station, when you went through the barrier. And, I've never just thought of you as "just my brothers best friend" and I'm not madly in love with Dean!"

Harry laughed with her. He kissed her passionately, running his hand through her beautiful auburn hair. He wished he could hold her in her arms forever, and never let her go. This was the best moment of his life, so far ,and he never wanted it to end.

They spent the rest of the day together. Getting to know one another better, laughing together and having an amazing time. Neither of them wanted it to end.

* * *

So I hope you like that!

I know it was a bit short but yeah..I don't really have an excuse :)

Please, please review and tell me what you think, better or worse then you expected?

I might do one more chapter..I haven't quite decided yet.

I hope you liked it!  
Love Katie

xxxx


	3. Telling Ron and Hermionie

Hi again!

I just want to thank all of my reviews and everyone who's been reading my story.

This will probably be my last chapter for this story, and I really wanted to give Ginny's side of the story..

So here it is!!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I never have and I never will, unfortunately. :( All I own is the plot.**

P.S. Ginny's thoughts are in Italics.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Telling Ron and Hermionie**

**Ginny's POV:**

_HARRY POTTER LOVES MEEEE!!_

_HARRY POTTER KISSED MEE!!_

_HARRY POTTER'S MY BOYFRIEND!!_

Ginny hadn't stopped smiling all day. Even when her family came home from Diagon Alley she couldn't wipe the smug look on her face. Even when she did, she immediately ended up thinking of Harry, and the amazing time they'd had together earlier, and started smiling again.

Hermionie quickly picked up on Ginny's smugness and demanded her to explain what was making her friend like this.

Ginny, Hermionie, Ron and Harry were all in the kitchen helping Mrs Weasley prepare dinner. Harry and Ginny were chopping the vegetables, and Hermionie and Ron were laying the table.

Every time Harry's and Ginny's hands "accidentally" brushed, a shiver would run down Ginny's spine and the smug smile would return to her face.

"Ginny can I talk to you a minute?" Hermionie asked her. "Upstairs."

Ginny really didn't want to leave Harry but she was to happy to argue.

"Sure." Ginny replied cheerfully.

Once Ginny and Hermionie were in Ginny's room, Ginny went and sat on the bed while Hermionie closed the door.

"So," Hermionie began. "Are you going to tell why you keep smiling, or am I going to have to tare it out of you?"

"I have no idea what you mean Herms," Ginny answered her, knowing exactly what she was going on about.

"Oh come on Ginny! You've been walking around with that smug look on your face ever since we came back from Diagon Alley!"

"What smug look?" Ginny asked innocently.

"The one you've got on your face right now!" Hermionie said, starting to get slightly angry. "Oh My God. It's to do with Harry isn't it?!" Hermionie had known for a while that her two friends had liked each other, but didn't think either of them were going to do anything about it.

"Why would it be to do with Harry?" Ginny asked, looking down, trying not to show Hermionie that she was blushing.

"OH MY GOD! It is, isn't it!!" Hermione practically shrieked. Sometimes, Ginny really wished that Hermione wasn't so clever.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you you." Ginny said, sighing, not wanting to tell her friend, but knew she had to. There was a pause as Ginny collect her thoughts, while Hermione sat cross legged on Ginny's bed, impatiently.

"Oh come on Gin! Spit it out-"

"Harry said he loved me," Ginny almost whispered it, hoping Hermionie wouldn't hear. Unfortunately she did.

"OH. MY. GOODD!" Hermionie screamed. "Finally!"

Ginny looked at her slightly confused.

"Oh come on Gin. It was obvious he was madly in love with you!"

_Not to me. _Ginny thought.

"So tell me all the details!" Hermionie said hopefully.

Ginny recited the whole conversation. The part about Harry telling her he'd always loved her. The part about Harry thinking she thought of him as "only-her-brothers-best-friend". The part about her telling him that she'd always loved him, since the beginning, at Kings Cross station. Ginny also told her how they'd spent the rest of the day together, having an amazing time. Ginny also told Hermionie how Harry is a spectacular kisser.

"I mean seriously, he bloody fantastic!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Ginny please!! I don't particularly want to know!" Hermionie begged.

Ginny smiled at her friend and at the memory of Harry's sweet, gentle kisses. All Ginny needed to do now was, tell Ron.

_Great. What the Hell is he going to say?! His best friend and his little sister! _Ginny was already dreading this conversation. She knew Ron was going to Freak.

After there conversation, Hermionie and Ginny went back down stairs, just in time for dinner. Ginny carefully planned the seating arrangements so she would sit next to Harry, but making sure that Ron wasn't near her so she could talk to him.

"We need to talk to Ron." She told Harry quietly as she passed his the roast potatoes.

"What about?" He asked, almost innocently.

"Us!" She answered bluntly, raising her voice slightly.

"Oh right. When?"

"As soon as possible."

"You do realise he's going to go mental?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Yep. That's why I want to get it over with." She answered him.

Harry and Ginny they decided they were going to tell Ron after dinner. All they needed to do was get him on his own.

A few minutes after dinner, Ron went upstairs. Ginny and Harry looked at each other, both thinking the same thing, they had to tell him now.

Harry and Ginny followed Ron upstairs and knock on his bedroom door. Harry entered first, closely followed by Ginny.

"Ron?" Harry asked, with a hit of terror in his voice. "Can we, errr, talk to you for a minute?" Ron looked up from his desk and saw both of them looking at him, pleadingly, wondering why both of them needed to talk to them.

"Sure.." He answered, standing up, going to sit on his bed.

Once Ron was comfortable and Harry and Ginny had thought about what they were going to say, Harry began.

"Well, errr, you know that me and Ginny we home alone today while you and everyone else went to Diagon Alley?"

"Yeah..." Ron answered.

"Well," Harry carried on. "Ginny and I had a bit of a chat and, well.."

Ginny helped him finish the sentence. "It's just that, we were talking and we told each other how we feel about each other." Ginny looked at Ron, hoping to see something, showing that he understood what she was saying. She didn't.

Harry tried to explain it simply. "The this is mate, well, now Ginny and I are kind of an item." Harry and Ginny waited for some sort of at out burst of rage from Ron. But it didn't come. Instead, Ron sat there.._smiling._

"That's great news!" He said cheerfully. "I'm happy for you both. It's about time, to be honest!"

"W-what?!" Ginny asked, very confused.

"Well you've liked each other for _ages!!_ Even an idiot could of seen that!

_What?! No screaming? No anger? No...nothing?! _Ginny thought to her self. _He's happy for us?! _

Ron could see the confused look on both of their faces. "Look," He said, trying to explain. "I couldn't think of a better couple. Harry, your a great guy for my sister, I'd rather it be you then," Ron paused, thinking, "then Dean! I know you'd treat her well. And Ginny, I know you've liked Harry for ages and I'm glad you plucked up the courage to tell him!" Ron laughed.

Harry and Ginny were still shocked. "Look why don't we go down stairs, eh?" Ron asked. "Everyone will be thrilled!"

So the three of them went downstairs, to tell everyone their news, Ron in front, Harry and Ginny be hide him. Harry looked at Ginny.

"Well that we well!" He chuckled.

"Yeah! Very well!!"

They both laughed together, Harry arms around Ginny waist. They couldn't wait to spend the rest of the summer together.

* * *

So, that's it! My first Fanfic, finished!!

I know this chapter was quite crap but, once again I don't really have an excuse. :)

I probably won't write another story for a while, because I'm going back to school next week and stuff, but if I do, it will probably be a LillyxJames.

So, all that's left to say now is..

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

Thank you xxxx

P.S. So, hopefull now I've fixed all (or most) of the mixtakes for you. :)


End file.
